The communication device has electronic elements and generally needs to be cooled by means of heat dissipation. Some outdoor communication devices usually are cooled by a manner of natural heat dissipation, for example, a Remote Radio Unit (RRU) is a communication device being cooled by the manner of natural heat dissipation.
The natural heat dissipation for the current communication device is mainly implemented by setting heat dissipation fins on a substrate. FIG. 1 is a front view of a structure of a communication device in the prior art, and FIG. 2 is a partially back-sectional view of the structure of the communication device as illustrated in FIG. 1. As illustrated in FIG. 1, heat dissipation fins 2 are formed on one side surface of a substrate 1, and an outer cover 3 is fastened on the other side surface of the substrate 1, so as to form an integral chamber together with the substrate 1. A functional module (i.e., a heating element) of the communication device may be placed in the chamber. On the other side surface of the substrate 1, a region, where one or more heating elements are attached, corresponds to one or more heat absorbing surfaces 5. In actual applications, in order to reduce thermal spreading resistance when the heating elements conduct heat from the heat absorbing faces 5 to the whole substrate 1, a heat pipe 10 assembly may be added to assist heat dissipation. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the communication device has the heat pipe 10 provided on an outer side of the substrate 1 to assist heat dissipation. The heat pipe 10 is disposed on one side of the substrate 1, and the heat absorbing surface 5 is on the other side of the substrate 1.
However, during the research of the present disclosure, the inventors find that the general heat dissipation device has the following defect: the above mentioned external heat pipe additionally increases the thermal contact resistance among the heat pipe, the heat dissipation fin assembly and the entire substrate, so that it is difficult to improve the heat dissipation efficiency of the heat dissipation device.